Un amor inesperado
by Sehanine Moonbow
Summary: Puede que su relación no empezará de la mejor forma posible pero James y Regulus verían con sacar lo mejor de su situación. Serie de drabbles para la comunidad de 30vicios de LJ. Slash JP/RAB
1. Chapter 1

**Autor**: Sehanine Moonbow

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Claim:** James Potter / Regulus Black

**Tabla**: Tabla Básica

**Tema**: #21 Sangre

**Titulo**: Toujour Pur

**Resumen**: Porque ante todo Dorea Potter era una Black y no podía permitir que su hijo contaminara la sangre pura que corre por sus venas.

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a J. K. Rowling y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con ese fic ni pretendo tenerlos._

ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ

_**#21 Sangre: Toujour Pur**_

Dorea Potter no estaba para nada contenta y al igual que cualquier Black haría lo que sea para remediarlo. Puede que su matrimonio con Charlus la haya ido relajando en cuanto a sus ideas de supremacía de los sangre pura, pero todo tiene un límite y las acciones de James ya habían rebasado el suyo. Una cosa era que su hijo hiciera amistades con mestizos o hasta… hijos de muggles, y otra muy distinta que tratara de conseguir los… favores de cierta pelirroja sangre sucia hasta el punto de ser el hazme reír con sus constantes rechazos. Pero eso tenía que acabar ahora.

Si no recordaba mal su sobrina Walburga tenía otro hijo a parte de Sirius quien era un doncel. Regulus era todo lo que se podía desear en un consorte sangre pura: guapo, inteligente, refinado, de buena familia y sabía lo que se esperaba de él. Si los rumores son confiables también su magia es poderosa lo que es bueno para mejorar la futura descendencia y su parentesco era lo suficientemente lejano para no causar mucho revuelo. El único "problema" que Charlus podría encontrarle es que es un Slytherin, pero si está casado con una serpiente no puede poner muchas quejas a casar a su hijo, si porque en momentos en que se porta tan… Gryffindor es exclusivamente SU hijo, con otra.

Convencer a los Black tampoco sería complicado ya que con Rodolphus Lestrange casado con Bellatrix y Lucius Malfoy comprometido con Narcisa, no quedaban muchos pretendientes que tuvieran la pureza de sangre o los recursos económicos y políticos para siquiera ser considerados como dignos de la Noble y Antigua Casa de los Black. Con eso en mente, Dorea Potter (de soltera Black) fue rumbo al número 12 de Grimmauld Place para dar el primer paso para regresar a su hijo al buen camino, por Circe que para antes de la hora del té James Charlus Potter estaría comprometido con Regulus Arcturus Black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Autor**: Sehanine Moonbow

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Claim:** James Potter / Regulus Black

**Tabla**: Tabla Básica

**Tema**: #06 Escape

**Titulo**: Algo raro para un león

**Resumen**: Puede que escapar no sea muy Gryffindor pero resignarse sin hacer nada lo era aun menos.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a J. K. Rowling y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con ese fic ni pretendo tenerlos.

ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ

**_#06 Escape: Algo raro para un león_**

Aun no sabía cómo pero tenía que conseguirlo, esta era su última oportunidad de escapar. Aquella mañana partía el tren de Hogwarts rumbo a Londres, a las vacaciones de verano y a... un contrato matrimonial. Hasta que acabara el curso... ese había sido el plazo máximo que le dio su padre para conseguir salir con su amada Lily si no quería que firmara el contrato matrimonial que lo ataría de por vida a Regulus Black... el hermano menor de su mejor amigo y, si no cumplía su objetivo, futuro esposo.

De todo, absolutamente de todo había intentado en los últimos meses para captar la atención de su pelirroja. En Navidad le había mandado un arreglo de flores pidiéndole una cita... en la tarde le regreso un montón de cenizas con un _**"PIERDETE POTTER".**_Para San Valentín, que casualmente había coincidido con el partido de Quidich Gryffindor vs Slytherin, consiguió fuegos artificiales para pedirle que fuera su novia... Lily simplemente se fue del campo sin dirigirle la mirada... y se gano dos semanas de detención con McGonagal. Ni que decir que el resto de sus intentos habían resultado igualmente en fracasos y algunas semas de detención. ¡Por Merlín que hasta le hubiera propuesto matrimonio si no fuera porque su padre, a insistencias de su madre, se lo había estrictamente prohibido! Pero hoy sería el día en que por fin le diría que si... o eso esperaba.

Nada más subir al tren sus amigos le desearon suerte, ninguno sabia del maldito contrato, y se separaron. Transfiguro el interior de un compartimento vacio al final del tren para darle la apariencia de un restaurante romántico donde comerían juntos y a la hora del postre le volvería a pedir que fuera su novia. Todo daría resultado si los datos recolectados, en muchas Hufflepuffs de cursos menores, por él y los merodeadores sobre la cita ideal eran verdaderos. Solo quedaba llevar a Lily hasta allí pero de eso se encargarían un par de primer años a los que había contratado para eso. Nada mas quedaba esperar a que llegara su dulce flor y...

... todo se fue al infierno. Al parecer al par de mocosos no se les había ocurrido otra forma de captar la atención de la pelirroja que diciéndole que alguien mayor los estaba molestando. Que Lily llegara furica no era para nada lo que había esperado. Que "casualmente" Tika Skiter, o como sea que se llamara la Slytherin de tercero que tenia la habilidad de convertir un pequeño chisme en una noticia de primera plana, pasara por allí es lo que la loca Huffepuff que se creía vidente llamaría Karma por todas las bromas que él y Sirius le habían gastado. No importaba lo que fuera, lo único que sabía era que su última oportunidad para escapar de ese maldito contrato matrimonial quedaba reducida a nada.

ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ ᴖᴗ

**N/A:** Siento la tardanza pero creía que ya lo había publicado.

**Roxy: **Graxias por el review y si, esto es una serie de 30 one-short relacionados entre si que ire subiendo uno cada mes aproximadamente


End file.
